


Serendipity

by amaranthineefflorescence



Series: Inuyasha (anime) short stories [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Freeform, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthineefflorescence/pseuds/amaranthineefflorescence
Summary: Serendipity ; (n.) finding something good without looking for it





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I still do not own any of the characters of the anime Inuyasha

_**Serendipity** _ _**  
** _

* * *

 

Her hair, like the finest silk he had ever run his clawed hand over, and as dark as the nightsky on a starless night. Her whole being an alluring and enticing presence for him as the obvious redamancy between them almost sizzled in the air. Their story truly is a unique one, having found love in a most unlikely way, but now feeding the fairytales that wander through his lands. Their love so pure but still filled with an almost frightening amount of unhinged and consuming passion, it brought a chuckle out of him. Finally bringing him out of his thoughts though were the soft appendages running over his smooth skin, carefully tracing the intrecate pattern of his markings. A thing she loved to do as they fascinated her to this day still. It truly has been long since their first meeting all that time ago. Had it not been for that...he did not know. She had been such a consistent part in his life until now, he hardly remembered a time without her by his side. But that was not of any importance right now, as they would have even more time and such inferior memories really were not worth wasting his time remembering.


End file.
